Un Campamento de Locos
by DannyMichell08
Summary: Gracias a Black Star los chicos de la clase EAT terminan teniendo el peor campamento de sus vidad, ok mal summary solo entren y lean.


_**UN CAMPAMENTO DE LOCOS:**_

_**Danny: **__Hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi fic :D_

_**Rika: Hola**__ chicos, seguro se estarán preguntando que le paso al fanfic __**''Maka en el País de las Maravillas''**__... Bueno si lo llegaron a leer_

_**Danny: **__Verán, lo que paso fue… *es interrumpida*_

_**Satoshi: **__Que abandono el fic y lo elimino para que no quedara evidencia de la existencia de este, por cierto hola_

_**Todos: **__o.O?_

_**Alex: **__Yo creo que será mejor que dejes de ver __**''La Ley y el Orden''**__ (no es de mi propiedad) por un tiempo, casi lo olvido, hola gente *saluda amistosamente*_

_**Danny: **__No fue eso lo que paso, es que me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores ortográficos así que, decide rehacerla pero, lo hice tantas veces que al parecer fanfintion la elimino no sé, si alguna vez habrá pasado eso y por eso, decide empezar otra nueva historia_

_**Rika: **__Querrás decir one-shot_

_**Satoshi: **__Mentirosa tu sabes que no es cierto _

_**Danny: **__Cree lo que quieras Satoshi *cruzándose de brazos*_

_**Neki y Mike: **__Hola nosotros existimos *con cierto tono irónico*_

_**Danny: **__Lo siento chicos, creo que olvide darles su oportunidad de saludar. __**Neki y Mike: **__Claro… ¡Hola amigos de fanfiction!_

_**Satoshi: ¿**__Felices?. __**Neki y Mike: **__Si y mucho, puedes empezar Danny *sonrisa tierna*_

_**Danny: **__Gracias chicos, bien el disclaimer, ¿Rika Alex nos hacen los honores?_

_**Rika y Alex: **__Claro, Soul Eater no es propiedad de Danny pertenece solo la historia_

_***En algún bosque cerca de Death City***_

Se encontraban un gran número de jóvenes mojados, sucios, con frio y con mucha hambre.

-_Felicidades Soul, demostraste que cuando parce que no puedes meter más la pata, la hundes hasta el fondo-_ Decía una chica de pelo rubio-cenizo completamente empapada (**Danny: **_puesto que estaba lloviendo)_ y tratando de darse calor con sus propio brazos.

_-A mí no me metas en esto, toda la culpa la tiene Black Star- _Decía un joven albino de ojo rubí, el cual se encontraba con una pierna atada a una rama de un árbol, y por lo tanto de cabeza sin mencionar lleno de lodo y completamente mojado.

_-¿¡Y yo porque tengo la culpa!?- _Pregunto un peli-azul, el cual se encontraba atado al tronco de un árbol, mojado y con la ropa rasgada.

_-Soul tiene razón, tú tienes la culpa de todo simio asimétrico- _Dijo un peli-negro con tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, que estaba sentado en el suelo sin zapatos, con la cara toda rasguñada, la ropa arañada, marcas en las partes visible de su cuerpo (_**Danny: **__más que todo en el cuello. __**Alex: **__¿lo atacaron vampiros o lobos?. __**Rika: **__yo diría que los dos. __**Danny: **__ya déjenme seguir) _y como todos los presentes mojado

_-Es verdad, si no te hubieses comportado así ayer en la mañana no estaríamos en este lio- _Dijo una chica rubia, que se encontraba con la ropa sucia, mojada y con todo tipo de cosas en su cabello

_-¿Y según tu que hice rubia- Respondió Black Star_

_-¡QUE NO HICISTE!- _Le gritaron todos los presentes al susodicho (_**Mike: **__¿Qué es susodicho? *Con curiosidad* __**Danny: **__no tengo ni la menor idea *rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa penosa*) _

_-Todo empezó ayer en la mañana…- Dijo Maka_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_***Ayer en la mañana en el shibusen***_

Los estudiantes de la clase EAT se encontraban en su salón, haciendo mil y un travesuras ya que el profesor Stein no se encontraba en el aula, claro que no todos destrozaban el aula, Maka trataba de leer un libro más grueso que la biblia, Tsubaki se encontraba supervisando que técnico no hiciera ninguna locura, o al menos eso trataba, Liz se pintaba las uñas, Patty dibujaba jirafas en las paredes y escritorios, Kid por su lado arreglaba cada cosa que sus compañeros desordenaban de forma simétrica y Black Star y Soul, bueno ellos, se encontraban columpiándose como monos en las lámparas del salón (_**Kid: **__tranquila, el comportamiento de mono es típico en Black Star. __**Danny: **__¿y a ti quien te dejo entrar?. __**Kid: **__aquella chica *apunta a Rika con la cara más roja que un tomate* dijo que le parecí sexy o algo así… Ohh santo dios que lugar tan asimétrico! *dice para luego ponerse a ordenar el cuarto* __**Danny:**__… ok quédate pero no hagas mucho ruido._. *continua escribiendo*) hasta que de repente…_

_-¡Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo!- _Dijo el profesor Stein entrando al salón, o lo que quedaba de él, y viendo como sus estudiantes se quedaban petrificados, bueno solo los que hacían travesuras si así se les puede llamar.

…Excepto uno…

_-¡YAHOOO SOY EL MAS GRANDE DIOS DE TODO EL UNIVERSO, NYAYAYAYAYAY INCLINENCE ANTE MI SIMPLES MORTALES YAHOOO!- _Gritaba Black Star, quien seguía columpiándose de la lámpara del techo (_**Danny: **__Soul ya se había quedado quieto, y las lámparas son esas que cuelgan del techo) _hasta que la lámpara no soporto más el peso del peli-azul y se cayó con pedazos del techo sobre Stein, haciendo que a este le subiera la presión más de los anormal por la ira y que Kid se desmayara debido a los trozos de techo asimétricos y el oyó asimétrico que había quedado en el techo

_-Black Star… Dame una razón por la cual no deba acabar con tu vida en este mismo instante- _Dijo Stein completamente irritado y tratando de no matar al chico

_-Emm… ¿Por qué soy el dios más grande del universo y merezco su respeto al ser usted un simple mortal?... Claro a menos que quiera una muerte súbitamente dolorosa- Dijo el muchacho en tono burlón (__**Mike: **__¿Qué es súbitamente?. __**Danny: **__No tengo idea) _

_-No creo que pueda sentir más dolor del que sintió cuando le caíste encima jaja- _Dijo Kilik causando risa un la mayoría de los estudiantes presentes, menos en las chicas serias y en Kid el cual seguía desmayado

_-¿Respeto? ¿respeto? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir respeto luego de lo que acabas de hacer?- _Dijo Stein levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa

-_Stein-sensei, no sea tan duro con Black Star, usted ya sabe cómo es el- _Dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmar a su profesor y evitar que su técnico muriera ese mismo día

_-Déjalo Tsubaki, la vejez pone amargadas a las personas- D_ijo Black Star también levantándose del suelo y sentenciándose a su propia muerte

El comentario de Black Star fue la gota que derramo el vaso, puesto que Stein estaba mega irritado por sus responsabilidades escolares y domésticas, por lo que decidió ponerle un 11 a Black Star en los mapas geográficos de Death, City que el chico le había entregado días antes (_**Alex: **__aun estas resentida por ese 11 ¿verdad?. __**Danny: **__me merecía al menos un 17!. __**Neki: **__pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con como acabaron en el bosque?. __**Danny: **__bien lo cambiare) _como para estar aguantando las burlas de sus estudiantes, por lo que estaba que se le tiraba encima a Black Star y disecarlo cuantas veces se le antojara (_**Rika: **__pero… solo se puede disecar un ser viviente una vez. __**Danny: **__ahh ustedes si se quejan) _pero para suerte del chico, Mary-sensei entro en el aula antes de que Stein matara al peli-azul.

_-¡Santo cielo! ¿pero qué paso aquí?- _ Pregunto con asombro la profesora al ver el estado en que se encontraba el aula

_-Pregúntaselo a Black Star-_ Respondió el hombre con amargura (_**Neki: **__pobre, yo no lo culpo) _

_-¿¡Black Star tu hiciste todo esto!?- Pregunto la mujer aun con más asombro_

_-No todo, yo solo hice lo del techo- _Le contesto el chico a la profesora con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras señalaba hacia arriba, pero, por otro lado, Tsubaki y Stein trataban de contener las ganas de ahorcar al chico

_-Black Star ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?- _Dijo Mary-sensei mientras soltaba un suspiro

_-Yo tengo la solución- _Dijo Stein sacando su bisturí y mirando terroríficamente a Black Star, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrió al joven por todo su cuerpo y que los espectadores abrieran los ojos como platos

_-M-Mary-sensei ¿a-a que venía?- _Le pregunto el chico a la profesora tratando de evadir su muerte

_-Ah cierto, Stein recuerda lo del campamento, tienes que elegir una zona para llevar a tu clase- Le dijo dulcemente _

_-¿Cuál es el bosque más peligroso cerca de Death City?- _Pregunto el hombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

_-El bosque Gikoa, no es peligroso como tal, pero sin es difícil estar allí- _Le respondió Maka sin despegar la vista del libro.

_-Entonces pido ese- _Respondió Stein mientras anotaba la zona en la que su grupo estaría

_-Stein-sensei, no podemos ir allá- _Hablo Kim mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su profesor

_-¿Por qué?- _Pregunto el hombre cruzándose de brazos

_-Una vez Jacqueline y yo fuimos a ese bosque en una misión y casi nos comen vivas- _Dijo la chica tratando de no recordar aquella misión

_-Pues entonces con más razón iremos allí, y pueden darles las gracias a Black Star, los quiero aquí mañana a las 7:30am- _Dijo Stein con una sonrisa maliciosa

_-¿No puede ser a las 8:00am?- _Pregunto Kid despertando al fin de su desmayo

_-¿Por qué?- _Pregunto Stein

_-Porque el 8 es simétrico- _Respondió el peli-negro mientras sacudía su ropa

_-Dije que a las 7:30am, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, por cierto este campamento vale la mitad de su nota final, ya pueden retirarse- _Dijo Stein saliendo del salón

_***Fin flashback***_

_-Y así fue que terminamos aquí- _Dijo Maka malhumorada

_-Si analizas toda la situación te darás cuenta de que tú lo hiciste enojar y por eso nos mandó a este bosque- _Le dijo Liz al peli-azul

_-Pero también se enojó por el desastre que había en el salón, y si mal no recuerdo quien inicio todo ese desastre fue Kilik- _Dijo el chico tratando de defenderse

_-Sí, pero tú te caíste sobre el con una lámpara y luego lo llamaste anciano, así que tú eres el único culpable aquí- _Respondió kilik

_-Pero lo que aun no entiendo, es como terminaron ustedes tres así chicos- _Dijo Tsubaki señalando hacia Soul, Kid y a Black Star

_-Yo prefiero no recordar eso- _Dijo Kid mientras abrazaba sus rodillas tratando de obviar dicho recuerdo

_-Veras, lo que paso fue…- Empezó Soul_

_***Flashback***_

_***En alguna parte muy muy profunda del bosque Gikoa***_

Se encontraban tres chicos caminando hacia el norte…

_-¿Oigan que era lo que buscábamos?- _Pregunto un chico peli-azul con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

_-Frutas- _Respondió un chico peli-negro

_-¿Y porque las buscamos nosotros?- _Volvió a preguntar el peli-azul

_-Porque Maka nos lo pidió y me da miedo cuando se enoja-_ Respondió el albino mientras buscaba algún árbol con frutas

_- Que patético Soul, le tienes miedo a una chica- _Dijo el peli-azul burlándose de su amigo

_-Sí, tú también le tienes miedo y también le tienes miedo a Stein- _Le dijo Soul

_-A Stein le tiene miedo todo el mundo- _Le dijo tranquilamente

_-Pues yo no, a mí me agrada, no lo adoro pero me agrada más que tu- _Hablo esta vez el peli-negro, quien al igual que Soul, buscaba frutas

_-Es que tú no eres normal Kid- _Se burló Black Star

_-Oh y tú eres muy normal cierto- _Dijo Kid con cierto tono irónico

_-Oigan, chicos creo que encontré algo!- _Les llamo Soul, a lo que sus amigos fueron a donde se encontraba

_-Por allá- _Les señalo el chico hacia un muy muy alto árbol

_-Oye, ¿y si seguimos buscando?- _Pregunto Kid

_-¿Qué pasa rayitas, tienes miedo a las alturas?- _Se burló Black Star, de nuevo

_-No lo digo por lo alto idiota, lo digo por eso- _Dijo Kid señalando a un costado del árbol un nido de avispas, para luego señalar a otro castado donde había un panal de abejas y por ultimo señalo un poco más arriba donde se encontraba un halcón matándolos con la mirada literalmente

_-Vamos Kid, no seas cobarde, vengan ayúdenme a conseguir la dichosa fruta- _Dijo Soul comenzando a trepar el tronco del árbol

El gran error fue que cuando estaban por llegar a la fruta Black Star se resbalo y para evitar caerse se movió bruscamente chocando con el panal de avispas, y al chocar con este se sobresaltó, chocando así con Kid, quien choco con el panal de abejas tirándolo y chocando con Soul, que tenía una mora en la mano y cuando Kid choco con el accidentalmente la lanzo hacia arriba, dándole así al halcón que furioso se les lanzo encima haciéndolos caer y a Black Star tirar el panal de avispas que cayeron sobre Kid, y por instinto los chicos empezaron a correr en una dirección incierta.

_-¡Miren allá hay una cueva!- _Grito Black Star.

Sin tener otra opción o sin siquiera pensarlo una vez entraron a la cueva, otra gran error, pues en la cueva habían murciélagos-vampiro, al verlos salieron corriendo dejando a Kid como plato principal para los murciélagos vampiro y para las avispas y abejas, luego de mucho correr, más que todo Kid, llegaron a lo que parecía un estanque que tenía una pequeña pero rustica bajada.

_-Muy bien aquí el de menos importancia es Kid- _Dijo Black Star tirando a Kid al estanque, que resultó ser un lago pues era más profundo de lo pensando, y para la suerte de Kid, se golpeó repetidas veces con piedras, pequeñas pero rusticas, y los murciélagos, las abejas y las avispas se fueron tras de el

_-¡CHICOS, CHICOS AYUDA, CHICOS, AHHH!- _Se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor

_-¿Black Star que hiciste?- _Dijo Soul dispuesto a ir a buscar a su amigo pero el peli-azul lo detuvo

_-Déjalo Soul, ya está muerto y debes aceptarlo!- _Le grito Black Star para luego llevárselo corriendo

Los chicos corriendo directamente al campamento, pero al llegar sin la fruta lo que les espero fue un gran Maka-chop.

_***Dos horas después***_

_-Vaya que pena lo de Kid- _Dijo Black Star

_-No puedo creer que en serio lo hallas tirado a ese lago- _Le dijo Soul aun pensando en lo que había pasado

_-Oye tenía que hacerlo, sino moriríamos los tres- _Contesto Black Star tranquilamente _–Aun puedo escuchar sus gritos de dolor- _Dijo fingiendo melancolía

_-Black Star- Se escuchó algo parecido a un susurro_

_-¿Oye que fue eso?- _Pregunto el peli-azul

_-¿Qué fue que?- _Pregunto el albino

_-Black Star… Soul- _Se volvió escuchar

_-¿Acaso eso es…?- _Pegunto el albino

_-¿E-el alma en pena de Kid?- _Termino el peli-azul la frase

Los chicos al principio penaron que era creyeron que era su imaginación, así que lo ignoraron pero se preocuparon cuando escucharon la voz más de cerca, y se pusieron aun peor cuando sintieron que les tocaron los hombros y al voltear encontrarse con un Kid más pálido de lo normal y todo rasguñado, mordido, picado y con cosas negras en el cuerpa.

_-¡AHHHHH!- Gritaron ambos al uni sonido._

_-Kid lo sentimos mucho, todo feu culpa de Black Star, yo iba a ir por ti pero él no me dejo, lo siento!- Grito Soul al ''fantasma'' de Kid_

_-No es cierto!- _Le grito Black Star

_-Las abejas y las avispas me picaron, los murciélagos me mordieron, y como si eso no fuera poco en el lago habían sanguijuelas- _Dijo el chico tratando de mantener la cordura

_-¿Qué son sanguijuelas?- _Pregunto el peli-azul

-_Son como gusanos pero que te succionan la sangre, ¡y estoy lleno de ellas!- _Grito Kid totalmente alterado, para luego desmayarse por la falta de sangre

_***Fin flashback***_

_-Y así fue como paso- _Dijo Soul

_-Valla Kid-kun tu suerte es sorprendente- _Le dijo Patty para luego empezar a reir como loca

-_Oigan pero…¿Qué paso con la comida que trajimos y porque Soul y Black Star están atados?- _Pregunto Kim

_-Bien, la comida se la comió Black Star y solo dejo unos pedazos de carne que no pudo encontrar- _Dijo Maka- y están atados porque…

_***Flashback***_

_***En el campamento esa misma tarde pero antes de que empezara a llover***_

Luego de que Black Star se comiera todos los suministros, Maka lo envió a buscar agua, pero el muy idiota deja un rastro de comida que daba al campamento atrayendo así aun oso, que al verlo la mayoría entro en pánico y a Black Star no se le puedo ocurrir mejor idea.

_-Soul, pásame la carne- _Le dijo al albino, quien lo obedeció para luego empezar a correr pisando una trampa de soga que le atrapo la pierna

Y al haber hecho tal idiotez Black Star se ganó otro Maka-chop y que lo ataran a un árbol

_***Fin flasback***_

_-¿Respondí tu pregunta?-Le dijo Maka a Kim_

_-Sip- _Le dijo kim

_-Valla campamento de locos- _Dijo Tsubaki

_-Ni que lo digas- _Dijeron todos al uni sonido

_-¿Stein-sensei ya podemos entrar?- Pregunto Jacqueline_

_-No, y si siguen preguntando los voy a dejar a fuera el resto de la noche- _Le contesto el profesor desde una tienda de acampar, rodeada por otras tiemdas a las cuales Stein no los dejaba entrar.

_***FIN***_

_**Danny: **__Y así termina este fic_

_**Neki: **__Pobre Kid, él se la paso de lo peor_

_**Alex: **__Algo así me paso una vez_

_**Rika: **__¿De veras?_

_**Alex: **__Bueno, no tan así, pero si llovió_

_**Satoshi: **__Que raro tu exagerando Alex_

_**Mike:**__ Danny me gusto mucho tu historia_

_**Danny: **__Gracias Mike, eres el único que no se quejo_

_**Mike: **__Aunque no te sabias el significado de algunas palabra pero no importa :3_

_**Kid: **__Ya termine de arreglar tu cuarto, y quedo completamente simétrico *con estrellitas en los ojos*_

_**Danny:**__… Emm supongo que ¿gracias?_

_**Kid: **__No hay de_

_**Danny: **__Dejen rewiews, o como se escriba y díganme su parte favorita… ah y también de que les gustaría mi siguiente fic, tengo pensado hacer uno de in x boku ss ¿Qué dicen?_

_**Todos: Adios!**_


End file.
